Une journée libre
by Cornelia Roccio-Lavrenti
Summary: Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui depuis longtemps, Elsa avait finalement eu une journée complète de repos. Avec qui allait-elle passer la journée? Avec sa sœur bien entendu!


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Couple : ElsAnna (inceste)**

 **Note : Homophobe s'abstenir.**

* * *

 _ **Une journée libre**_

* * *

Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui depuis longtemps, Elsa avait finalement eu une journée complète de repos. C'était rafraîchissant. Exaltant. Elle allait pouvoir faire ce dont elle avait envie, sans s'occuper de ses ennuyeuses et fatigantes responsabilités. Pas de prétendants, pas de traités, ni de réunion. La reine d'Arendelle était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir être en mesure de se détendre. Elle avait prévu une tonne d'activités amusantes et excitantes mais la meilleure partie lorsqu'elle avait un jour de congé était de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa sœur Anna. C'était la chose qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Etre la reine signifiait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire et n'avait que très peu de moments en compagnie de sa sœur. Les seules fois où elles pouvaient se voir étaient pendant le déjeuner et le dîner. Anna n'était pas le genre de personne à se lever assez tôt pour pouvoir prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa sœur malgré le fait qu'elle avait essayée plus d'une fois.

La reine du royaume avança dans les couloirs, heureuse, pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre de la jeune rousse. Elle était si impatience de voir le sourire de la plus jeune. Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait faire avec la plus jeune et plus elle laissait son esprit vagabonder plus elle avait envie d'atteindre la porte. Plus que quelques minutes d'impatience à l'idée d'entrer dans sa chambre. La chambre d'Anna avait toujours été une des pièces préférées de la jeune reine d'Arendelle. Elle toqua doucement à la porte. Aucune réponse. Anna ne devait donc pas être réveillée. Elsa rentra doucement dans la chambre, sans le moindre bruit, et s'approcha doucement du lit. Sa jeune sœur était si mignonne installée ainsi. Le visage d'endormi, elle ressemblait encore plus à un ange que lorsqu'elle souriait. Sans l'once d'une culpabilité, la reine la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

« Anna ? »

La susnommée papillonna des yeux avant de se les frotter doucement pour apercevoir le visage souriant de sa grande sœur. Elle ne se posa que quelques questions quant au fait qu'elle était ici et finit par sourire.

« Elsa ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Anna, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis libre toute la journée ! »

Anna cria de joie et se releva pour sautiller sur place. Elle était incapable de contenir tout le bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir quand à cette nouvelle.

« C'est merveilleux ! Je dois aller me préparer, vite ! »

Alors qu'elle voulait se diriger vers sa penderie, sa sœur la retint en l'attrapant par le bras. Surprise, elle se retourna vers la reine en haussant les sourcils. Elsa ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette tête terriblement adorable.

« Elsa, tu devrais me laisser me préparer ou je… »

Elsa avait posé un pouce sur les fines et douces lèvres de sa sœur pour l'empêcher de parler plus qu'elle le faisait maintenant. Anna se paralysa quelques instants en se demandant ce qu'il se passait maintenant. Elle se recula, un peu gênée et ne sut pas quoi dire pour éviter cette situation gênante. Il y avait une lueur presque prédatrice dans les yeux d'Elsa qui pressa ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Anna. Il y avait cette attirance, ce puissant désir de sa sœur qui s'installait dans la pièce. L'envie de goûter ce désir puissant se faisait de plus en plus forte pour Anna qui finit par faire glisser sa langue sur le long des doigts de sa sœur avant de les prendre entièrement dans sa bouche et de les sucer. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre de la part de la plus vieille. Le souffle de la reine se fit de plus en plus haletant, et Anna ne savait pas si elle devrait continuer mais visiblement la sensation de bouche chaude dévorant goulûment ses doigts faisait chanceler Elsa.

« A-anna ? »

Le désir qui faisait rage en elles les avait emportées. Avec un soupir de plaisir, Elsa franchit le seuil, poussant Anna sur le lit avec son corps.

« J'espère que tu rêvais de moi. Fit la jeune reine »

Anna bégaya sous le corps de sa sœur. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, il y avait ce désir ardant qui était prêt à la consumer.

« N…Non..

_ Ne mens pas. Déclara Elsa sur un ton presque glacial »

Elle se pencha un peu plus sur sa sœur jusqu'à que leurs lèvres finissent pas s'effleurer. Le contact venait d'envoyer une décharge électrique à travers le corps de la plus jeune ce qui l'a fit gémir doucement en réponse. Ce murmure plus que séduisant aux oreilles de la reine, la fit réagir puisqu'elle embrassa la jeune femme à pleine bouche. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus chaud, la langue d'Elsa se faufila dans la bouche de l'autre, réclamant l'attention de celle d'Anna. Les mains de la dominante se promenèrent sur le corps de la plus jeune, tout en la déshabillant. Les choses se passaient rapidement. Le baiser cessa enfin, au désespoir d'Anna et au recule d'Elsa. L'écart soudain des deux corps permit au froid de se glisser sur la forme nue de la plus jeune, le froid caressant la peau sans invitation. Elle émit une petite plainte au manque de chaleur alors que sa sœur se moquait doucement de son malaise. Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur son visage et disparue lorsqu'Elsa agita sa main sur elle-même pour que sa robe de glace se dissous dans l'air, la laissant nue. La princesse déglutit, bouche bée, et elle imagina ce que sa sœur pourrait lui faire. Le tout était de savoir où est-ce qu'elle allait commencer.

Fort heureusement, la rousse n'eut pas à prendre de décision quand une fois de plus, Elsa se trouva au-dessus d'elle, la touchant, peau contre peau. Il y avait un mouvement des mains de la blonde qui faisait que le déplacement intensif lui donnait du plaisir. D'un geste timide, Anna posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine de la dominante. Les doigts d'Elsa avaient cherché avidement comment faire plaisir plus que cela à sa partenaire. Ses doigts ancrés au plus profond de la princesse, s'habituaient à la chaleur humide, passionnait qui demandait de l'attention. Bougeant ses longs et fins doigts, Anna gémissant, Elsa demanda plus à sa sœur. Dans ses gestes timides, la princesse joua doucement d'une main avec la poitrine de l'autre et de son autre main essaye de reproduire le plaisir intense que lui procurait la reine. Elles gémissaient toutes les deux, leurs hanches faisant des mouvements intense, les organes luisants de la sueur de l'effort et il ne fallut peu de temps pour qu'elles atteignent leur apogée tremblante.

Usée par l'effort, la dominante s'effondra sur la plus jeune, cachant son visage dans le coup de la plus jeune et lui déposant quelques baisers dessus.

Une fois les effets du désir ardent estompés, les actions qu'elle venait de réaliser lui firent l'effet d'une claque dans le visage. Chevauchant une fois encore sa sœur, elle se retira de ses bras et se posa doucement à ses côtés, complètement abasourdi parce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je suis désolée.. »

Anna était restée silencieuse, les bras cachant son visage pour ne pas qu'Elsa puisse décrypter ses expressions. Mais la plus vieille n'était pas dupe, l'autre pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle avait détruit leur relation à cause de sa libido un peu incontrôlable. Elle se sentait aussi monstrueuse que lors de son couronnement. Le tremblement d'Anna calmé, celle-ci retira ses bras pour pouvoir observer sa sœur dans les yeux.

« Tu ne l'es pas… »

Elle venait de sourire à sa sœur qui fut prise au dépourvu. Il y avait encore des larmes dans les yeux brillants de la princesse mais ce n'était pas des larmes de détresse, cela ressemblait à des larmes de joie. Le visage de la rousse s'était illuminé : il était évident qu'elle était en train de rire, euphorique, parce qu'elle était heureuse. Elsa regarda, étonnement muette, sa sœur n'avait pas cassé leur relation. Elle ne l'avait pas maudite. Lentement, elle se détendit, les mauvais sentiments disparaissant doucement.

« Non…Non je ne le suis pas… »

Elles se regardèrent en silence avant d'éclater de rire toutes les deux. Anna gloussait en s'essuyant les larmes restantes de ses yeux.

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit vouloir passer du temps avec moi. Fit-elle en riant

_ Pas vraiment mais c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais prévue ! »

Elsa fit un sourire en laissa sa mains se balader sur la jambe de la plus jeune. Acceptant le contact, Anna ronronna avant de passer une de ses mains avec douceur sur la joue de l'autre. La reine était devenue curieuse quant au fait de la raison qui les avait menées à la position actuelle. Elle se pencha et souffla dans l'oreille de sœur.

« De quoi tu rêvais, princesse ?

_ De quel rêve tu parles ? »

Anna était plutôt amusée par la question de sa sœur, il était évident qu'elle avait rêvée d'elle juste avant mais elle préférait ne pas lui dire. Elle rit doucement, lui fit un sourire et laissa tomber ses lèvres sur sa grande sœur. Elle lui caressa ensuite, d'un geste tendre ses cheveux, et sourit de nouveau.

« Je peux te dire que ce n'était pas aussi bien que maintenant ! »

Elsa était toute rouge. Elle reprit son sérieux et déposa des petits baisers un peu partout sur le visage de la rousse, puis avec passion sur les lèvres avant de se repositionner au-dessus de la princesse. Leurs langues se mêlant une fois de plus intimement, Anna gémit en se cramponnant à Elsa alors que les lèvres de celle-ci finirent par relâcher pour s'attaquer à son cou avec ferveur. Bien que consumée par du plaisir intense, la rousse essaya de parler.

« Ne devrions-nous pas rejoindre la grande salle ? »

Ce n'était pas une demande qui avait grande importance aux oreilles de la reine surtout que demandé comme cela ce n'était que très peu crédible.

« Qu'ils nous cherchent ! »

Et la jeune femme repartit donner du plaisirs à sa sœur pendant encore un long moment…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review._


End file.
